Professor Pointer
"Shh! Listen. Do you hear them? The stars… They’re whispering. So quiet. And yet - so loud." — Professor Pointer Professor Percival Pointer, better known as Professor Pointer, is the patriarch of the Pointer family who resides in Tangle Tower. He is as obsessed with astronomy as he is with outdoing the Fellows, all of whom he greatly dislikes, though he seems to have a mutual disdain for Felix in particular. He is the uncle of Penny and the father of Poppy. He appears in Tangle Tower as a suspect in the Murder of Freya Fellow. He is voiced by John Mondelli. Appearance Professor Percival Pointer seems to be cursed with terrible posture. He has red hair, shaped kind of like a rooftop, and a short grey beard sans mustache. Far below his eyes are a pair of circular glasses. He wears a green shirt with a slightly darker green vest, and grey pants. Personality Professor Pointer likes to feel superior. He resents the Fellow family as a whole, especially Felix. Maybe because the Fellows hold the hereditary claim to Tangle Tower. This is indicated to be his motivation for his research on the golden beetle, as the ability to breed gold would make him infinitely wealthy. As for relationships he seems only to care for Poppy, and has greatly neglected Penny despite being her only parental figure after her parents left. Story Background Percival Pointer is married to Flora's sister, Primrose. Together they had Poppy, but at some point Primrose left, which is why the Pointer family doesn't have an equal claim to Tangle Tower with the Fellows. We don't know when she left other than that it must have been between six after they had Poppy, and Penny's nineteenth birthday. When his niece Penny was abandoned by her parents, the professor became her legal guardian, but really only paid attention to his biological child. At some point Percival started to pretend having a great interest in astronomy, to hide his true pursuit - breeding golden beetles. According to Penny he got the one he has in the mail. No one was really fooled, but only Penny and Freya realized what he was really doing. When he loses the beetle he is easily convinced by Penny to hire a private detective to help find it. Tangle Tower As Percival pretends to be stargazing he is really spying on other residents and trying to find his lost golden beetle. He just happens to be spying on Flora and Freya during the murder. He doesn't see what happens, just that at some point Flora is unconscious on the floor and Freya is entirely out of view. He heads over to check on them, meeting Poppy and Fifi on the way. He displays resentment towards Penny's future marriage to Fitz, saying she's leaving the family, like rats abandoning a sinking ship. Quotes "I am nothing but a humble interpreter for the cosmos. Working to translate its message - so that I may share it with the world." Trivia Gallery ProfessorPointer-Pormo.jpg ProfessorPointer-AstronomyTower.png Category:Characters Category:Tangle Tower Characters Category:Suspects